


Ruined...

by GrandioseNarcissism



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Twincest, Twins, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandioseNarcissism/pseuds/GrandioseNarcissism
Summary: Perhaps they'd been ruined long before…
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion/Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Ruined...

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags  
> Don't like don't read

Would this ruin them?

His nose is pressed painfully to the hot skin of Dongmyeong's neck. His mouth full of life and the painful reminder of his curse. Trapped between Dongju's body and the wall, Dongmyeong has no means of escape, though his twin doesn't seem very eager to. 

_Blood_. It's a painfully sweet desire. Nothing like the food he once craved and knew so well. 

Dongmyeong's whimper sends butterflies to Dongju's stomach. It's not clear if the noise was from the pain or the confused pleasure, but the monster is spurred on, taking another deep bite of the human's throat. 

Fingers card up through Dongju's hair. They pull him in close. Urge him to feed. Draw out the pathetic whine that escapes him.

He releases his mouth from the chunk of skin he'd sunk his fangs into, and for the first time in days his teeth don't ache. They dont itch or swell. He doesn't want to take a rock to his face or rip the fangs out. Like the tangy flavour curbed more than just a hunger. It brought him life. His gradually rotting insides felt rejuvenated and quenched in their thirst.

Dongmyeong looks at him, brown eyes flicking between Dongju's dark red. He looks unsure, lips twisted in a thin line. Contemplating. Running? Escaping the danger of his twin? _Killing him?_ Dongju can't read it. 

And then there's lips on his. Soft. Warm. _Dongmyeong's whole body is_ _warm_. The hands in his hair tug him in, and Dongju whines - opens his mouth and moans into Dongmyeong's. The elder twin's hands release the fluffy black locks to instead cup the back of his neck, keeping him in. Close. So fucking close.

Close enough for Dongju to feel the growing hardness between them. His hips cant up, grinding against his twin, and Dongmyeong digs his nails in the back of Dongju's neck. 

They're fucked up.

It settles in when he bites his twin's bottom lip and sucks the warm iron from it. Laps up the blood smeared around his mouth.

Their hips rock together - chasing the friction - sending tingling to their toes. Stomachs flip. Dongju wants to kiss him more. To continue tasting the thickened red spit in Dongmyeong's mouth. 

His stomach burns, and Dongmyeong hiccups around a moan, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. Dongju leans in and kisses each eye, smearing blood further. 

Dongmyeong cums first. His hips jerk up and nails drag down the back of the Vampire's neck. Dongju follows, gasping against Dongmyeong's mouth as he ruts against his hip. 

Ruined… perhaps they'd been ruined long before… 


End file.
